


dreamin of you

by Iittlesparkle



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Abduction, Age Regression/De-Aging, Explicit Sexual Content, Fuck Or Die, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 16:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iittlesparkle/pseuds/Iittlesparkle
Summary: Dan has an interesting dream about aliens and Phil.





	dreamin of you

The last thing he remembers is thinking of a mildly stressful email he got during the day, and next thing he knows he’s in his room again, but it looks different. It is his current room, but it’s decorated exactly like his old dorm room used to be. He knows he’s in a dream, years of writing down his dreams every morning not only made him understand his mind better, it made him able to lucid dream. He can’t always control his every move, but he almost always knows he’s dreaming. In this one, it’s pretty obvious, as something is wrong compared to reality. Not only does his room looks like his uni room, he realises he too looks like his uni self. It has happened before for him to de-age in his dreams, as if his brain is trying to process his difficult teen years by making him relive them.

His dream cuts directly to him still laying on his bed, but with a dark and lanky figure hovering over him. In his dream, he’s not scared. In real life he would probably freak out and wake Phil up in a frenzy, but here, he feels quite serene and Phil isn’t even beside him. As the light magically turns on, he realises it’s because the lanky figure IS Phil. Well it’s him, but he also looks kind of different, like always in dreams. In this one, he looks taller, skinnier, his skin even paler if it’s possible. He doesn’t say a word, he just holds out his hand and Dan takes it without a second thought.

The next snippet is in a weird room that looks a lot like all the spaceships Dan has seen during his years of playing games and watching films. He’s tied up to the wall and he immediately knows it’s going to be THAT kind of dream. It’s not the first time he’s been tied up, but it’s the first in a spaceship. Phil and he talking about abduction on the gaming channel finally got to him.

The alien Phil is still there, watching him with big dark eyes, which reminds him all too much of how Phil looks when his eyes are dark of lust. He can already feel himself harden and can’t help the blush on his face at that, even if it’s just a dream.

He tries to shake the handcuffs off, but they’re quite secure and he stays well tied up. He’s pretty sure he was wearing clothes seconds ago, but he’s suddenly naked under the gaze of the weirdly attractive alien. He struggles with the handcuffs once more, feeling embarrassed but also aroused as hell. It’s even more embarrassing now that his cock is out in the open, hard and red against his stomach, and Phil is watching it with strange interest. As he’s younger in this dream, his cock is smaller.

“That’s never happened before.” He hums, and Dan doesn’t even wonder why an alien would speak English. He doesn’t bother to reply either, he just whines because in this dream he apparently can’t control himself and he feels so fucking horny he could die. Maybe that has to do with the fact he’s 18 in this dream.

“Usually it takes a little bit of the serum. I’m going to give it to you anyway, that’s the procedure.” Dan has no bloody idea how his brain just created that shit, and he thinks he should stop watching so much sci-fi. And porn. Probably both.

Phil takes out a syringe and inject a strange purple product in his arm. It feels warm as it makes its way through his blood, a little bit like taking a shot of alcohol but stranger. He feels as light headed, but he’s also starting to feel fucking desperate. His cock is twitching on its own, leaking so much precum it’s dripping down his shaft and wetting his stomach.

“Oh my god. What the fuck.” He moans. He never felt this aroused, it hurts, so bad. His whole body is shaking with need, and he eventually just lets his mouth hang open as he lets constant moans fall. “Uh, uh, please, help me, fuck me, fuck”

“Hm. I’m not supposed to fuck you, just probe you. It won’t satisfy you though, I don’t really know what to do there. I’m going to call my boss.” As Phil was calmly discussing with his boss (apparently those exists in Dan’s vision of aliens), Dan continues panting and struggling against the restraints. He needs a hand on his dick and something in his ass right now.  It’s really not that he wants it, he just fucking needs it.

“My boss told me I shouldn’t have given you the serum. Sorry I’m kinda new to this.” Alien Phil says in a perfectly calm voice while Dan is still panting.

“So what now?”

“We need to make you come or you’ll die basically.” He sighs, like that’s some mild inconvenience.

“What the fuck, ah it hurts please.” Dan pants.

“Since I made a mistake the boss said I should make you come in your preferred way.” The alien replied, still looking awfully unbothered.

“fuck me for fuck sake!” He shouted, truly desperate. He didn’t know it was possible to be horny to the point of fainting, but he feels he is getting there. He’s so, so dizzy and his legs are like jelly at this point. He’s almost thankful his wrists are pinned to the wall, because he’s sure he couldn’t hold himself right now. Phil take them off though, and as excepted, he crumbles on the floor on his hand and knees, his cock still weeping onto his stomach. Soon enough, he can’t even maintain this position and his arms give out, leaving his ass right up in the air.

“Take me, please, I beg you.” He whines, feeling his hole spams between his cheeks.

“Yeah yeah, just one minute I need to put a condom. Don’t want to catch your nasty human STDs.” After the alien does so and walks behind him, Dan finally feels the tip of a cock at his entrance. It’s a dream so of course he’s perfectly stretched and prepared, ready to be fucked to oblivion. He’s being entered slowly and it’s literally killing him. Apparently, aliens have bigger cock than humans, because Dan is pretty sure he hasn’t felt this stretched since he bought a pterodactyl dildo on a sketchy website that one time. (On accident, of course.) Every centimetre leaves him wanting more more more though, so he pushes back, making the alien bottom out in one go. He can’t help but scream at how good it feels to finally be filled.

“Eager, are you?” Said Phil, smirking.

“I literally feel like, ah, I’m going to die, ah, if I don’t come, so yes.” Dan pants. Fortunately, the alien starts moving, and pretty fast at that. He is pounding into Dan quicker than anyone before, and Dan is thankful for alien’s superior skills. He can feel his hands slip on the floor with how powerful it is and how much he is sweating. He’s so loud, way too loud, while the alien isn’t making a sound, like nothing about this is affecting him. In a way, it arouses Dan even more. He feels embarrassed, to be this gone and whiny while the other is perfectly calm and collected. Almost like he doesn’t care.

Of course, Dan’s orgasm is approaching quicker than ever before. His dick is leaking more precum than he thought possible, everywhere on the floor and between his legs. He needs to touch to come, and that’s exactly what he does, grabbing his cock with some difficulties with how much he’s shaking. It only takes one touch for him to spill everywhere on the floor, making a mess. A mess in which he immediately collapses into, not even trying to stay up. He stays right here, laying in his own come, breath uneven and whole body shaking, for an unknown amount of time. When he finally regains composure, he looks up to the alien, who’s apparently taking notes.

“Uhh, you don’t want me to, finish you or something?” He asks like he’s used to.

“Nah, aliens don’t feel arousal. That’s why we’re studying humans actually, that shit seems pretty rad.” Phil keeps taking note, looking at Dan’s spent figure intensely. Now he’s come, he feels so much more exposed, and he knows he must look red and sweaty.

“I need to do the actual probing now. It might hurt a bit.” The alien announces as he takes out a big ass dildo from god knows where. It’s the biggest thing that’s supposed to penetrate people that Dan has ever seen. That thing cannot, and will not, go in him.

“No oh god please no!”

-

He wakes up to Phil (the real Phil) shaking his arms and talking softly.

“Dan, wake up, you’re having a nightmare.” His eyes shoot wide open when he realises where he is, and he replies, still panting a little bit.

“Oh god. Are you joking? That was the best dream of my life.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry you read that tbh
> 
> share on [tumblr](https://iittlesparkle.tumblr.com/post/179111971332/dreamin-of-you)


End file.
